Even When All the Moons Stop Shining
by Kallamae
Summary: A Revan and Carth romance. Happy Valentine's Day everybody.
1. Chapter 1

Revan pulled on her coat as the young officer impatiently tapped his foot. After the third time she'd missed an event, they'd saddled her with a staff of aides and drivers to ensure it never happened again. Their sole duty was to make sure she showed up on time for whatever dinner or celebration one senator or another wanted the famous crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ to make an appearance at. Tonight's affair must be lavish indeed because, for once, her staff didn't insist on Jedi robes. Instead, they recommended an exquisite dark blue evening gown.

"Revan," the officer started.

"I know, I know," she shushed him. "Do I meet with your approval?"

"Lovely," he answered dryly. "Can we leave now?"

"Relax," she said following him to the waiting transport. "If I'm late, everyone will know it wasn't your fault. Besides, since I'm this dressed up, I might as well make an entrance."

"Yes, ma'am." He closed the door and stepped back. As the vehicle slid forward, Revan almost could have sworn that she saw a smirk cross his face.

"Comfortable, ma'am?" the driver called back.

"Perfectly." She leaned forward and asked, "Where're we headed?"

"The Moonview," he answered.

Revan was impressed. It was the nicest restaurant on the planet, if not in the entire sector.

No wonder they'd allowed her to forgo the Jedi robes. Whoever was throwing this party knew that the simple attire of the Order would be far too drab in the lush surroundings of the Moonview.

"I'm a bit jealous," the driver admitted. "I've always wondered what it would be like to go there."

"Why don't you come in with me then?" she offered. "Aren't famous women supposed to have entourages?" she joked. "Or I could tell them you're private security."

"Thank you. Ma'am, but I couldn't. Not tonight," he declined.

Revan though it odd to pass up such an opportunity, but attributed it to the strict adherence of protocol she'd observed in all the staff assigned to her.

She passed the rest of the trip in easy silence and in short time she found herself being helped out of the car by the restaurant's doorman and escorted out to the terrace by the maitre-d.

What she found on the Moonview terrace took her breath away.

An enormous full moon hung low on the horizon, just rising over the distant mountains. Its soft sylvan glow was nearly eclipsed by the hundred of candles casting golden light across the silver marble tiles. Delicate music wafted from a quartet of musicians tucked away in a corner. And in the center, looking as if it were on the moon itself, was a single table draped in white. Carth stood behind one of the two chairs in full dress uniform. His nervous lopsided grin was replaced by a beaming smile as he saw astonishment creep across her face.

Before Revan's mind registered that he had taken a step toward her, he was at her elbow gently locking her trembling hand around his arm. "How did you…" she tried to ask.

"What's the point of being a decorated war hero if you can't call in a few favors?" he explained.

"This is…" but she couldn't find the words.

He led her to the table. "I'm glad you like it," he said pushing her chair in and taking his own seat.

"Carth," she looked around the terrace again before meeting his eyes. "It's…I…I'm speechless."

"There's a first time for everything, beautiful." His laughter quelled her nervousness.

"You know," she fell into their usual easy banter, "I bet it would still hurt if I kick you with these heels on."

"I see the shock has worn off," he replied only half in jest.

Revan shook her head. "No, this is still the most overwhelmingly wonderful, kindest, most romantic thing I've ever seen." She basked in the moonlight.

And Carth took in every detail. The competing moon and candlelight played with the auburn highlights in her dark brown hair. It was swept up into a twisted knot at the nape of her neck, but stubborn tendrils had fallen around her face and behind her ears. Her dark eyes danced in the light. And the fair skin gently curving and disappearing into the bodice of her gown sent an instinctual burst of longing throughout his body.

"Revan…" It was his turn to be rendered speechless. Across the table, he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know," she smiled gently. "Me too."

Their conversation turned to duller, simpler things as they savored the best meal either had ever tasted. The candlelight waned as the moon rose higher. The stars shone brighter in the darkened sky and the thin crescent of a second moon peaked out over the horizon. The Moonview terrace had become something out of a dream.

"There's one more thing," Carth said after laying his napkin down next to his empty plate. He pulled out a rectangular velvet box and opened it.

Revan's eyes went wide. The delicate silver chain could have been spun from the light of the moons and stars that hung over them. It was simple, yet elegant. And to Revan, the necklace with its single pendant was perfect in every way.

Carth pressed a tiny button embedded on the edge of the holo-locket and a miniature image appeared above the silver disc. Revan recognized the hologram from one of the first state dinners they'd attended. Half way through the evening, they'd crept out onto a balcony for a moment alone. Mission had seen them leave and surreptitiously captured it on holovid.

"Revan," Carth took her hand, "I know between our responsibilities to the Jedi and the Fleet there will be separations. But they'll be temporary. And it will be these moments and the promise of the future moments that will keep us bound together. I love you. More than anything else in this galaxy, I love you."

Tears glistened in Revan's eyes, and it may just have been the fickle light of the moon, but Carth's eyes took on a sudden sheen as well.

He pressed another tiny button on the pendant and held the necklace close to his lips as he spoke. "Even when all the moons stop shining and all the stars go dark, I will still love you."

"Carth," she whispered his name before springing out of her seat and into his eager arms. She reached up to hold his face in her hands. Their eyes locked, swearing silent vows before their lips met to consecrate the oath.

Revan's heart swelled and she abandoned herself to the passion of his kiss. Her body molded itself against his as her fingers wound themselves into his hair.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered heavily in her ear.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Wait," she said pulling away for a moment. She took the necklace out of the box and held it out to him. "Will you?" She turned around to let him clasp the silver chain around her neck.

He kissed the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him again. Cupping her face in one hand, he tenderly caressed her cheek, then lips with his thumb. With his other hand he traced the line of the necklace and pendant against her skin.

Revan stood on her toes and kiss him softly. Her fingers worked at the top clasp on his high collar. "Take me home, flyboy," she coyly traced the medals pinned to his chest.

"You got it, beautiful." He spent another heartbeat gazing down into her adoring eyes before leading her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later…

"Sir?" An aide knocked on the door to Admiral Onasi's private quarters. Carth maintained a small estate in one of the successfully restored zones on the surface of Telos. And he employed a full staff to ensure the estate remained a private sanctuary and not a second office. "Sir?" the aide knocked again.

"Come on in," Carth opened the door. He looked as if he'd fallen asleep in one of the overstuffed chairs. His clothes were rumpled and he was massaging the back of his neck.

"Sorry to bother you so late," the aide apologized, "but the courier said it was important." He held out a small packaged wrapped in paper.

Carth frowned as he took it. "It's alright," he assured the aide. Turning back toward his chair, he unwrapped the paper and stopped, unable to move.

He recognized the necklace in his hand immediately. The silver was tarnished with age and deep scratched marred the surface of the pendant, but it was Revan's. He knew it with every last fiber of his being. He expected to hear his own message when he pressed the small button.

But it was her voice. "All the moons stopped shining," she sounded weary, "and all the stars turned dark." Carth thought the pounding of his heart would break his ribs. "And I still love you." There was hope in her voice; he could hear it through the fatigue.

For one long terrible moment, he remained paralyzed. His mouth hung slightly open and tears welled up in his eyes and he stared at the tiny glint of silver in his hand. "Revan," he finally managed to whisper. The sound of his own voice broke through his shock.

"The courier," he ran out of his room wildly yelling, "Where is she? Where is she?"

The aide had never seen the Admiral so agitated and quickly answered, "She said she'd wait outside in case there…"

But Carth didn't hear the rest. As soon as he heard the words "outside," he raced down the hall and out of the main doors into the Telosian night.

He scanned the front garden for her silhouette. His hand still clutched the necklace. "Revan," he called out.

"Carth?" He saw her turn toward him in the moonlight.

She was instantly in his arms. He crushed her against him, his hands grabbing fistfuls of her worn robes. Lifting her off her feet, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Once he was convinced she was real, he set her down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and her lips. He pressed his head against hers and their tears mingled together.

Carth let go of her long enough to place the battered necklace back around her neck.

"Take me home, flyboy," her voice was hoarse. "Take me home for good."

"You got it," he answered wiping the tears from her face. "Oh, beautiful, you got it."


End file.
